


Au commencement

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [27]
Category: Kaamelott, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Venec était en cellule mais le roi était en sécurité. C'était tout ce qui comptait.





	Au commencement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : A défaut d'une année, je peux vous donner une idée du siècle, c'est-à-dire le cinquième ou le sixième de notre ère...
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone organisée sur fanfinction.net pour le thème « Coupable ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

**Au commencement...**

 

La cellule était froide, encore plus que d'habitude, sans doute parce que Venec savait que le moment était venu. Demain, ça serait son tour. Enfin, disaient certains, même si lui n'était évidemment pas de cet avis.

Venec avait bien vécu. Il avait aussi bien gagné sa vie même si cet argent n'était plus vraiment à lui maintenant. Certains chevaliers n'avaient guère apprécié de voir leur résistance être financée par l'argent de tous ses trafics mais faute de bœuf, on utilise son âne pour labourer et son argent avait été bien employé. Ses talents et ceux de ses sbires aussi.

Mais on ne pouvait pas échapper à l'usurpateur pour l'éternité. Son tour était venu mais ce n'était pas grave. Venec était en cellule mais le roi était en sécurité. Il y avait veillé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« T'as de la visite, pouilleux. »

De la visite ? La veille de son exécution ? Curieux.

Un homme, entièrement vêtu de blanc, la tête recouverte d'une lourde capuche, le visage dans l'ombre, se dressa bientôt devant les barreaux de sa cellule.

« Oh… C'est vous. » dit Venec.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Vous payez enfin vos crimes.

-Faut bien mourir un jour, messire.

-Mais vous pourriez continuer à vivre. »

Oui, il le savait, mais seulement s'il acceptait le marché de l'usurpateur.

« J'fais pas affaire avec vous, messire. Z'êtes pas le roi. »

Le poing de l'homme en blanc se serra.

« Et ça vous énerve ça, hein. De pas être le roi. »

Venec souriait. La visite l'avait d'abord dérouté mais il allait mourir demain. Les distractions étaient rares ici et celle que lui offrait cette visite était délicieuse.

« Mais c'est pas ça qui vous énerve le plus. Non, ce qui vous énerve vraiment, c'est qu'on lui soit encore fidèle.

-Je n'ai que faire d'un ramassis d'imbéciles.

-Des imbéciles qui continuent de vous échapper.

-Je finirai pas les attraper. Comme vous.

-Qui vous dit que je vais rester dans vos filets ? »

Il s'était déjà échappé après tout et si l'occasion se présentait…

« Je suis meilleur que vous, meilleur qu'eux… »

Meilleur que lui...

« Pas de mon point de vue.

-Je me moque de votre point de vue.

-Et vous êtes là pourtant, à l'écouter, seigneur Lancelot. »

La main du chevalier se referma autour de l'un des barreaux, le serra…

« Je pourrais vous tuer maintenant.

-Et salir vos jolies mains et votre âme si pure ?

-Vous êtes coupable de tous les crimes dont on vous accuse.

-Pour certains, oui. Pour les autres, j'étais au service du roi Arthur. »

Et le seigneur Lancelot ne le savait peut-être pas mais on ne pouvait pas être coupable quand on était au service du roi…

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, ben, voilà, ça, c'est fait.
> 
> On reverra sûrement Venec premier du nom dans ce recueil un de ces quatre… Surtout maintenant qu'il a fait son apparition.


End file.
